


Falling in the Darkness

by naname2



Series: Optimus Prime in the Dark Side [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A.U Cybertron vive, Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autobots Bashing, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Bashing, Civil War, Cybertron still exists, Cybertronian Civil War, Dark Optimus Prime, Drama, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mechpreg, Multi, Politics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Smut, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, but soon the deaths began, cybertronian council Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naname2/pseuds/naname2
Summary: Megatron wouldn't forget Orion so easily, oh no, now that he knew his Conjux Endura was alive and well, he wouldn't give up until he fully recovered it. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring Orion back completely, as long as the key to Vector Prime existed, Autobots would always be able to bring their esteemed leader back.But that doesn't mean that he couldn't try to get his consort back any other way, after all, he could always capture Prime and corrupt him to his side, even if it meant reducing Optimus Prime to a mere thirsty sex slave for him. to satisfy.At the same time, the Cybertron Civil War is taking even more critical turns, with the Autobots taking drastic measures that were harming the population and generating revolts, dragging innocent civilians and other non-Cybertronian life forms straight into the conflict.Faced with such a situation, the Decepticons' military forces found themselves with no choice but to summon all their troops throughout the universe to regroup for what would be the decisive phase of the war, that is, if Quintessa did not try to take advantage of the war. situation to enslave Cybertron again.





	Falling in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my primary language.  
This work is being done with the cooperation of a friend, credit to her.  
\-------------------------  
This work is set in Transformers Prime, but has characters and plot elements coming from Transformers G1 and Transformers Animated Series.
> 
> Useful information to understand the plot:
> 
> \- Starscream is loyal to megatron, he may have lost the rank of SIC, but he is still an officer and commander of the Seekers.
> 
> \- The number of Autobots on earth has increased, some of which are in other bases scattered throughout the earth.
> 
> \- The inner circle of Decepticons (the megatron officers) has also increased, especially with the presence of G1 characters.
> 
> \- Cybertron still exists, civilians try to live normally despite the fear of being caught in the crossfire of the two factions.
> 
> \- Many characters who were supposed to be dead are still alive, their fate is uncertain.
> 
> \- Possible Human x Mech in the future
> 
> \- Aracnideo IS NOT Elita One (I'm sorry about animated fans)
> 
> -There are no heroes or villains, good or evil, and some people will have to learn it the hard way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my primary language, Google Translate helped me.
> 
> Time references I'm using obviously the original version that I found was very complicated, so I gave a modified to simplify and not confuse myself with the sound so if the information is wrong I ask forgiveness but it was changes made to ease the passage of time, I also enjoyed and added some terms.
> 
> A nano-klik will be approximately one second on Earth.  
One klik will be about 1 minute on Earth  
A breem will be about 1 hour  
One cycle will be about 1 day (its variations are: solar-cycle (day) and lunar-cycle (night), both cycles lasted 12 hours, also called half-cycle)  
One mega cycle will be 1 week  
A planetary cycle will be 1 year  
A decay will be 10 years  
A star cycle is 50 years  
A metacycle is about 100 years old  
A Galactic cycle will be 1000 years  
One Vorn will be 100,000  
One Orn 1,000,000 years
> 
> FF = Fist Figure  
SF = Second Figure  
SIC = Second in Command  
ICT = Third in Command  
DJD = Decepticon Justice Division
> 
> The term Tarn refers to a Decepticon and a city, so I will keep the name of the city, but the Decepticon will be called Taurum.
> 
> Autobots of Jasper:
> 
> Optimus Prime  
Arcee  
Ratchet  
Bumblebee  
Bulkhead  
Jazz  
Prowl  
Wheeljack

The sun was present on the horizon, illuminating the sky with its orange glow, indicating the dawn of a new day. Its beams reflected off the body of a truck, painted red and blue, which, depending on the angle, could blind anyone.

This truck was nothing short of the Autobots leader Optimus Prime, who had been driving the roads for two consecutive days without rest, although it does not appear due to its alt mode, the bot is exhausted both physically and mentally.

  
It had been about six months since the Unicron incident and his time as “Orion Pax,” and since the first night after the rescue, Optimus was plagued by the essence of Orion, which was somehow affecting his processors in many different ways, as if to merge both into one being.

It started with little dreams, usually with blurry images and distorted voices, I usually wouldn't even remember what the dream was about, but over time, the dreams became clearer to understand, those dreams were memories, not of him, but of Orion , and in almost all of them, Megatron...or rather Megatronus appeared.

The content of the dreams was intriguing, at first they were visions of Orion's daily life, but soon it turned to chaste and romantic moments between both bots, as when they both discussed philosophy, with Megatronus passionately reciting some poems for Orion or even both talking about as they wanted Cybertorn to be, something that surprised the prime, who was unaware of this romantic and kind side of the Warlord.

The icing on the cake was the memory of their **_marriage_**, a small bonding ceremony that followed Kaonian traditions, the environment exuding indescribable happiness and a promise of eternal love. It was all simple, but enough to disturb Optimus with the thought that_ he was fighting his own Conjux Endura for four million years._

But the lull was short lived, soon the dreams became more realistic and began to take a heavier or more mature course. In Arena's dreams, Optimus found himself in the skin of an extremely worried Orion, watching with 'the spark in his hands' as Megatronus engaged in deadly fights, fear was always present during fights and relief after the fighting was over. .

But what caught his attention the most was a rather ... curious, not to say macabre and disturbing memory, responsible for the many doubts the prime was having. In the dream he screamed bizarrely as a tearing pain invaded his spark chamber, as if someone were brutally scratching his spark. Several mechanics were around him, their faces replaced by smiling masks that mocked him, but a specific face he could recognize, a face that instead of its usual kindness carried an expression of pure malice ... Alpha Trion, chief archivist, the Prime before him, Orion's boss and mentor and by his side was ... Ratchet?

That was shocking, since its first day Online, over 4 million years ago, Optimus always believed that the "Warlord" was an evil figure, the personification of pure destruction, a Unicon's pick who wanted to ruin his beloved. Cybertron

Discovering this loving side of the silver mech was new to him, even if it was just someone else's memories, memories of nearly five million years ago, but it nevertheless ignited a spark of hope in Optimus's spark, hope Megatron could be. redeemed, that he could be one of them, and then perhaps Megatron would not accept him as his Conjux again and...

He interrupted his train of thought quickly, this was not the first time he found himself having affective thoughts about his arch enemy, and often thoughts turned in a very questionable direction, this was another of Orion's invasions of his systems.

This was another proof that Orion was awake, his emotions were a mess, at various times he was tempted to attack a_ certain Autobot_ for reasons he still didn't understand, and the other, he was crazy to fall into Megatron's arms and consummate, the connection of both.

If mood swings weren't enough, he now suffered from constant headaches, processor failures, warnings that the database and memory were tampered with, his energon tanks were running out faster than usual, his spark it hurt from time to time, did he feel like constantly recharging beyond a strong feeling of nausea, the icing on the cake ? The matrix no longer answered it as often as if it were leaving it.

It was hell, Optimus was forced to take it all on his own, he couldn't and couldn't reveal it to his comrades, he felt it would be a bad idea, especially with a part of himself shouting that he didn't trust anyone in the world. Autobot base, mainly those two.

If the "drama" wasn't enough, Decepticons' movement had increased in recent months, especially now that they built Dark Energon refineries in isolated locations on the Map, and excavated various locations where mech carcasses exist and collected them for research on how to resurrect a being using Dark Energon.

The problem that this was causing a huge wave of radiation followed by some natural disasters, this obviously caught the attention of human authorities, and soon inquiries came, he even wanted to refuse, as they were full of missions to complete, but due to pressure. of the government through agent Fowler, and because it was an extremely risky and important situation that would not allow failures, not to mention the fact that they now had three humans who needed protection from the Autobots, Optimus eventually accepted the mission and chose to go it alone , even though there were protests from others as there were also other missions for the rest of the group.

A small red dot began to flash on his radar, snapping him out of his reverie, it looked as if he had just found a source of radiation a few miles away. As the engine revved, the bot quickly headed for its destination, and the closer it was, the more it felt a strange sensation in its chest.

The radar pointed at a group of strange black buildings with bright purple accents (which for some reason reminded him of SoundWave), the building appeared to be new, and definitely not human. The strange thing was why being so easily exposed to human eyes was a risky tactic, especially considering how obsessed with cybertronian technology the M.E.C.H group was, it was almost as if it were done on purpose. 

The exterior appeared to have no guard, and he could not feel any electromagnetic signature in the area, which relieved him a little, but still, he did not lower the guard. Assuming its root mode, the bot began to sneak through the large buildings, heading toward a huge armored warehouse in the center of the facility, pointed by radar as the source of radiation.

_"Why do I have this feeling of discomfort?"_

The closer he was to the warehouse, the more intense was the feeling that something was wrong, his systems were constantly sending danger messages like spam, and he was in an internal debate between following his system's advice or following it. move on with the mission.

In the end, his stubbornness finally overcame him, the funny thing that the warehouse door had automatically opened, as if inviting him in, and reluctantly accepted the invitation.  
The interior of the warehouse was century old, with nothing to be seen, Optimus was startled when the doors slammed shut and the purple lights came on, revealing that Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown and a dozen more Eradicons were all there, surrounding him, with Megatron's SIC smiling as he held a control that automatically opened the dozens of boxes full of Dark Energon crystals near Optimus.

"Poor Prime, fell so easily into our trap ...."

The SIC's voice had a mocking tone, accompanied by a predatory smile, the Eradicons stepped forward, closing a circle around the prime while the officers walked away to just watch.

For a moment Optimus was shocked and didn't respond, and it was enough that he didn't realize there was another bot hidden behind him, but with the hidden presence, sneaking toward him, aiming for what seemed to be a beam in his back. radiating a blue light with small rays of the same color.

Even before assuming his battle position, Prime felt a strong discharge of energy coursing through his system, causing a heavy processor overload and unbearable weight on his legs, making him fall to his knees on the floor, completely incapacitated.

  
His systems began to show errors, power overload and risk of shutdown, but he could not correct the situation he was in, as the heavy and aching body would not allow it and he felt that he was about to lose consciousness, he even struggled to stay awake, but in the end, he found himself overcome.

The last thing he heard before going completely offline was Knock Out's cheerful voice saying something like "Big M, the capture was successfully completed"

Megatron watched in ecstasy on the communicator's holographic screen as an unconscious Optimus was carried by Breakdown and Steve, the Eradicon into GroundBidge, being closely followed by the other cons.

“Starscream, Knock Out let them know that the first part of the plan was completed, and now it's their part.”

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

As ordered, Starscream and Konock Out linked their ... allies via a private communication link, luckily both of them were in the same place, the Autobot base in Jasper.

Of the eight Autobots that inhabited this base, those two were the last ones anyone would think would finish missions quickly and sneakily, or that both were great Megatron supporters.

"Lord Megatron sends his heartfelt thanks for the information, otherwise we could never capture Prime while he is in his most confused state."

Commented Starscream, who had taken control of the call while Knock went to raise the barriers and the camouflage system. The silver mechanism found it fascinating how these two mechanisms had a perfect mask, posing as the good boys in history, when in reality they were two poisonous vipers that Megatron had happily put under the shield of his wings.

"I confess I don't like the idea of betraying Optimus's trust, but if that means he's gone from those two bastards, so be it."

Said the first figure in a serious and professional tone, with a touch of anger, very different from his playful and laid-back self, his own face expressing disgust at the thought of two certain Autobots that were choking their leader lately.

"It's not like we were going to let the Senate dog and the self-serving bitch get to Optimus while he was in this state."

Said the surprisingly thick and hoarse voice of the second figure, who was leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed, while his normally sweet and innocent face now bore an expression of pure mockery, which of course drew a huge grin from the seeker who He spoke again.

"By now the second part of the plan is already underway, we need both to stop the Autobots from finding out quickly about Prime's disappearance, if you can keep them in the dark for at least one mega cycle is enough."  
"Understood, but we don't know how long we'll be able to keep the Ratchet bastard away from the Control Panel for a long time, less clear that, unfortunately, his mission will be extended, if you understand me."

The tone of the first bot was pure mockery with a touch of sadism in the middle, making the other two start laughing madly at it. "I'll be passing the coordinate of where the other five are doing the missions, feel free to do what you want, just avoid hurting the very three who are not involved in this story, they can still be converted."

Said the FF (First Figure) while deftly transferring a copy of the computer coordinates from the base to Starscream, who was already barking orders at some cons, the process was over, the silver mechanism had said goodbye to the pair, the barrier was almost up, the that would interfere with communication systems.  
SF Went to the storage area and picked up a few Cubes from Energon, packing them for travel while FF took care of tidying up the base so that no one knew they had been there, it would be very risky if anyone found out about their early arrival and started off. to suspect.

\----------------------------

_“The cradle of the Rebellion, the cradle of the Decepticons, the city in which he was forged D-16, a humble miner who would become the mighty gladiator and philosopher Megatronus, and finally today he is the great Lord of the Decepticons. Megatron "_

_“Kaon City State is one of several decaying cities that Cybertron owns. Despite being a poor city, Kaon has several factories, including forges, where low-caste cytronians are 'artificially' bred, being designated as disposable, these mechanics must be factory workers, slave gladiators in the wells of Kaon, but most were built to be mining. "_

_“The city that was once narrow streets full of humble huts and dirty establishments, with several factories and forges, was rebuilt during the war, now a high-tech fortress with large purple, dark blue and black structures, and the city It now serves as the capital of the Decepticon faction and neutral civil support camp. "_  


**Cybertron, Kaon City State, a few hours after Optimus kidnapping.**  
  
Dozens of Decepticon troops were returning to Kaon accompanied by several Caste Media civilians who were forced to work in the mines in a futile council effort to find energy in the nearly scarce reserves, most of them civilians and transporters.

At the main command center, a soundwave-like mechanism, only blue and white, was communicating with Megatron when a space bridge opened, connecting the base with Nemesis, but not any space bridge, but a space bridge using Dark Energon. After all, Megatron began to refine the Dark Energon, making it less harmful, like the normal Energon, but more powerful and able to revive the dead.  
"How many Nemesis soldiers will Cyberwave receive?"

Megatron's deep voice echoed loudly throughout the room, sending shivers to those present.

“Well, 20 Eradicons units: builder, 30 Seeker units, 20 mining units and 30 common type units will be on their way, totaling 100 Eradicons units. Also coming are Mini-Cons, the official Skyquake Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dreadwing, Hook and Deadlock. This was as planned, but Tarn and his Decepticon Justice Division, which currently has 230 units, made a point (made threats) of following this group.

Megatron was delighted by this, the more troops aboard Nemesis, the easier it was to protect his newly acquired Prime, which was now being set up for Soundwave and Knock Out, he could hardly wait for when Prime awoke ...


End file.
